Like You Do
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Trowa ended up falling asleep at Quatre's house the night before. Bothered by his feelings for Trowa, how will Quatre react when Trowa says something about it? And why is Duo bothering Quatre about it? Based of the song Like You Do by Angel Taylor :


_Boy you know it's bad when you do that_

_but you don't care_

_Holding out exactly what I want_

_but you won't share_

_And I've never had a taste before _

_but now you've got me wanting more_

Quatre got out of bed and smiled. He looked back at the bed and saw a sleeping Trowa. He had come over the night before and ended up passing out on Quatre's bed. The small blonde went to go make coffee when he heard knocking on the door.

"Hey Quatre! Let me in!" Quatre opened the door to a grinning Duo.

"What do you want Duo?"

"Food! I'm hungry!"

"Why don't you go beg Heero for food?"

"He doesn't share..."

"I'm sure he'd share with _you_." Quatre giggled as blush spread over Duo's face.

"Quatre!" The American man pushed Quatre playfully.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_

_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_cause nobody loves me_

_You're messin' around, I figured it out_

_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_cause nobody loves me like you do_

_Mmm, like you do_

Duo sat down at the kitchen table, eagerly waiting for food. Quatre was being forced to make his friend breakfast, when he'd rather be with Trowa.

"Quatre?" someone mumbled. Duo and Quatre both turned around and saw Trowa.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here Trowa!" Duo chuckled, elbowing Quatre.

"Yeah, I went to hang out with Quatre and ended up falling asleep here." Trowa smiled.

"Sooooo, did ya-" before Duo could finish his sentence, Quatre slammed a plate of bacon and eggs im front of him.

"Time to eat! Would you like anything, Trowa?" The blonde questioned, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Just coffee, please." The brunette sat down across from Duo and watched Quatre as he poured the coffee.

_And boy you know it's bad when you do that_

_but you go there_

_You could lead me on or hang me out_

_but don't you dare_

_And I've never had a taste before_

_but now you got me wanting more_

"Thanks." Trowa said as Quatre handed him the coffee.

"You're welcome." The phone ringing cause Quatre to have to leave Trowa.

"Hello?" The blonde answered.

"Where's Duo?" an irritated voice asked.

"Ah, Heero! He's here."

"Tell him to get over here. Now."

"Um, sure." and with that, they both hung up. Quatre walked back over to Duo and Trowa.

"Hey Duo? Heero wants to see you. Now." Duo's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Damn, guess he found me. Thanks for the breakfast!" He shouted as he ran out the door. Quatre sighed.

"What was that about?" Trowa asked, sipping his coffee.

"Beats me!" chuckled the blonde.

"I bet it's a lover's quarrel."

"Probably! Although, they would never admit it if they loved each other."

"If we did, would we?" Quatre dropped the hot coffee pot he was carrying, shocked by what Trowa had just said.

"Quatre! Are you okay?" Trowa rushed over to Quatre's side, blush spread over the blonde's face.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_

_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_cause nobody loves me_

_You're messin' around, I figured it out_

_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_cause nobody loves me like you do_

_like you do, oh, like you do_

Quatre started to feel the pain of the hot coffee and shattered glass.

"Don't move, Quatre. You don't have any shoes on and you're already cut up. Plus, you're covered in hot coffee."

"O-okay." Quatre mumbled, tears welling up from the pain. Trowa, who wasn't wearing any shoes either, carefully picked Quatre up, bridal style. He swiftly carried him to the bathroom and set him on the counter top. Trow began to look at the small burns and cuts from the shattered coffee pot.

"Quatre, take your pants off. I need to see how bad your legs are hurt." Quatre winced as he slowly took them off, trying not to hurt himself even more. Trowa touched the burns gently, making sure not to hurt his friend.

"Do you have any glass in you that you can feel?"

"M-my left foot hurts." The brunette examined his foot, which the top was covered in blood.

"You dropped the pot on this foot, right?"

"Mhm." Quatre nodded, attempting to hold back his tears. The pain in his foot hurt even more. Trowa grabbed some things out of Quatre's medicine closet and started to fix the blonde up. He washed off the blood and pulled out the glass. Quatre winced each time the glass was removed. Next, Trowa bandaged up Quatre's foot and his burns.

"Does it feel better?" Trowa asked as he picked Quatre up.

"Yeah, thanks Trowa."

"I'm glad you're not hurt." Trowa sighed as he set Quatre down on the bed.

_Oh, yeah_

_And boy you know it's bad when you do that_

_but you don't care_

As Trowa set Quatre down, he saw a look of concern in the brunette's green eyes.

"I'm going to go clean up the mess." Trowa walked away, leaving Quatre alone. Trowa returned within a few minutes.

"All done. What happened?"

"I was just startled, that's all."

"Startled, by what?"

"What you said...about u-us." Quatre stuttered. Trowa sat down on the bed beside Quatre.

"That? The 'lover's' thing?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I see. So you don't feel the same way?" Quatre's teal eyes widened and blush covered his face.

"The s-same way?"

"Quatre, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I was hoping the feelings were mutual. But now I see they're not." Trowa's eyes filled with sorrow.

"I never said that! I love you, too!" Quatre spoke before he even knew what he was saying.

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do_

_I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_cause nobody loves me_

_You're messin' around, I figured you out_

_You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

_cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

_You're messin' around, I figured you out_

_You're takin' me down, like you do_

Quatre's face grew warmer than it was before. He had just confessed his love to Trowa, who was also slightly blushing.

"I'm glad. I though you didn't love for a while." Trowa smiled.

"Of course I love you! I always have!"

"Well, I'm happy, because it seems like nobody loves me like you do." Quatre grinned, still blushing. Trowa laid back beside the blonde and held his hand, gently. Quatre rested his head on the brunette's shoulder and giggled.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"Duo's gonna be angry if we don't tell him."

"Oh, should we not tell him?"

"We can tell him, I don't mind."

"What ever you choose, I'll follow through with it." Trowa said as he stroked Quatre's cheek. The brunette looked into Quatre's eyes and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him, softly.

"I love you, Quatre." he mumbled.

"I love you, too, Trowa."

_Boy you know it's bad when you do that_

_

* * *

_

_**Soooooo? What'd ya think? First Gundam Wing fanfiction I've written :3 Hope ya liked it!**_


End file.
